This application is a request for support for the seventh FASEB Summer Research Conference on Neuroimmunology to be held at the Tucson Omni Resort, Tucson, AZ, August 17-22, 2002. Scientists from a variety of disciplines have become increasingly interested in the dialogue between the immune system and the central nervous system (CNS). Immune activity in the CNS has traditionally been associated with pathological conditions; however, recent evidence suggests that immune-associated cells and other CNS factors have a role in normal physiological conditions. The CNS and the immune system use common factors for their inter- and intra-communications; e.g., cytokines, chemokines and neurotrophic factors. In addition, new information indicates that the, CNS plays an active immunomodulatory role, controlling the immune response in the periphery. Delivery of stable neuropeptide/neurotransmitter analogs and modulation of the corresponding receptors on immune cells offer new avenues for the manipulation of the immune response in vaccination and/or autoimmune diseases. In the past, interest in immune involvement in brain diseases was restricted to autoimmune diseases. It now evident that almost any nerve-related disease involves an immune-associated component as part of its pathogenesis. Examples include Alzheimer's Disease, HIV-1 Associated Dementia, Parkinson's disease and spinal cord injury. On the other hand, several CNS products down regulate peripheral immune reactions, having a beneficial effect on hyper immune pathological conditions such as septic shock and autoimmune diseases. This alters our view of therapeutic approaches currently accepted in the pharmaceutical industry for treatment of CNS degenerative diseases, CNS trauma and peripheral organ autoimmune diseases. At the FASEB meeting in the year 2002, questions to be raised will concern the role of autoimmunity in CNS repair, as well as inflammation and trauma, and how these responses can be manipulated at the cellular and functional levels. Attention will be paid to the role of cytokines/chemokines in the CNS and neurotrophic factors in the immune system, cross-control and cross talk. Issues such as cell trafficking to the CNS and mechanisms triggering the immune response in the CNS will also be discussed. No other platform provides the opportunity for scientific discussion of the field of neuroimmunology where emphasis is placed upon the physiological roles of the immune system in relation to the CNS, as well as to the beneficial rather than detrimental aspects of the immune response in the CNS.